Five Night's at Freddy's S2 E2: One Night with the Baker's
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Janet is reunited with her parents after her disappearance 26 years ago. Meanwhile, Jake comes face-to-face with an old friend that he never though he would see again. This is a flashback episode and starts after the events of S1 E4, ' Five Night's of Who'.
**Hola!**

 **Welcome to Episode 2 of Season 2!**

 **This is a Flashback after the events of Five Night's of Who(S1 E4).**

 **Our original idea was to make this a short, but we decided it was best to make it an episode instead!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Janet's POV:**

Today was the day I get to see my parents again. It was a little awkward thinking about it first. What if they're not happy to see me? Will they be terrified? Will they be accepting? These thoughts buzzed in my mind. I was really excited yet nervous. And now I get to see them again. I never been so delighted in my life. It's been three days after me Jake, and The Fazbears went to Teufort and battled the Daleks and saved the day. Or maybe the world. Who knows. I walk around the Pizzeria looking towards the stage, seeing Pirates Cove, and down the hallway. All are so familiar. Flashbacks lay deep in memory. It is 11:53 p.m... Almost midnight. Almost tomorrow.

" So Janet, are you excited?", Jake asked as he cleaned the tables.

I looked at him with a calm smile, " Very. " Hey, would you like some help?", I ask Jake.

" Nah, I'm good. You relax and wait for my dad to show up.", I nod.

I sit down at one of the clean tables.

" So I never asked you,", Jake said as he sprayed with the table next to me with a cleaning solution, " What are your parents like?",

I think for a moment, " Well...my mom is very kind and gentle. But she is very strong as well. She protected me a lot when I was a kid.", I began," Were you bullied? Is that why your mom protected you?", I nod sort of slightly, " Well sort of..but I did not get bullied a lot as a kid. I guess a little for that reason and because of motherly instinct.", I reply.

" Yeah that makes sense. I got bullied a lot in my school. But wait 'till they see my new powers.", Jake said as he scrubbed the table.

" Don't scare them please. I don't think they want to see you cut yourself open."

Jake chuckled, " I won't do that. But if they punch or kick me I'll just take it in. No pain no gain!", Jake says.

I sigh, " Well… yeah… I mean they're older now I don't think they will.", I then went back to the subject, " Oh! Right, back to family. My dad is strong like my mom. But always had a very soft spot for family. And cares for others. But also sometimes he does has a short temper. Only when he is really mad though.", I reply.

" Oh ok. I see well I guess you know my dad. Funny, punny, strong as well, and I guess he can careless on what I do. I mean, he's cares, of course but since I'm immortal he don't care if I juggle knives or try to drink alcohol."

" Oh yeah that reminds me, you know what to do when my parents get here right?", I ask him.

Jake sighed and sat opposite of me. " Yes… you told me a billion times. ' Don't harm or cut yourself in front of your parents.' But what about my eyes?"

Jake said as he pointed to his dark eyes with red pupils.

" Keep them normal at all times. I don't want them thinking you're some type of demon."

" I can't just turn my eyes off just like that. It's the lights." , Jake said as he pointed to the stage lights.

The animatronics were deactivated until 12am which is in three minutes.

" My eyes go back to normal only when they are near light or something like that."

Jake pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. The light blinded my eyes for a bit.

" Oops sorry."

" It's fine."

Jake pointed the light at his eyes. They turned back to normal the moment he shined it in his face. He turned it off and his eyes went back old the same red pupils and dark eyes.

" Weird huh? It's like a curse or something. I'm immortal but I can't go out in public with my eyes like this.", I sigh.

What could I do? Mike got out of the office and the animatronics came to life. I stand up to hear Mike's footsteps. Mike walks into the stage area.

" Hey you two! Ready to go see your parents again?" , Mike asked me.

I nod happily. I can't wait to see them.

" Alright youngsters get in the car. We are going to leave shortly.", Mike says happily.

I walked out to the car with Jake following behind. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy waved through the window as we departed to the police station. Jake looked over at me and smiled.

" So this is it. It's been like what? 26 years and they haven't even seen you since then?" , I nod.

" Yeah. This is gonna be a weird family reunion… I just hope they are not freak out.", I say a bit nervous.

" Oh come on, I bet it won't be that bad. Right dad?"

Mike looks in the front mirror at Jake and smiles, " Of course not. It was weird for me at first, but hey, I have my son again and I thought he was really dead.", Mike replies.

" Ok. But I haven't seen them in 26 years. 26 years, Mr. Schmidt.", I implied.

Mike and Jake were quiet.

" Yeah… Don't worry it will be fine.", Jake tapped my shoulder lightly.

" Hey, your going to be alright. Alright?", I sigh again.

" Yeah, I guess so.", I say quietly.

Jake smiled and turned to look out his window. He pressed his head lightly on the window as if he saw something pass by.

" Jake? Did you see something?", Jake shook his head and relaxed.

" Nah it was nothing. I thought I saw… nevermind."

I look at him in disbelief, " Saw what?", I asked.

" Nothing. I mean... we're out in the middle of the woods heading toward the center of town. How can there be anyone here… right?", Jake said in a panicky sort of way.

" Are you… nervous?", I asked

" Janet I will explain later." , he said with a stern tone in his voice.

I give him a confused look, " Ooook?", I reply.

They arrived at the police station at around 12:30. I was so excited but still very nervous. We all got out of the car. I reach the door of the police station. I pause barely touching the doorknob.

' _Here I go_ ' , I say in my head.

I look at Jake and his father. Then look back. I open the door slowly and walk in with them behind. I look around the police station then spot two figures sitting in the chairs next to the desk. Those were my parents. Annalise and Jonathan Baker. My dad looked up at me. He had his still neatly short brown hair with his light chestnut eyes. His facial appearance was still his stern yet gentle nature but his face had aged a tiny bit. My mom smiles as she looks up. She had light brown/ red mixed hair. Her eyes still had a pure blue glow. Doing the math they were in there late to early 40's. My parents were the early parents and had me at 20.

" Mom? D… Dad?"

They look at me wide eyed, " Janet?", they both said.

We look into each other's eyes.

" Mom! Dad!", I ran towards them and they embraced me with a hug.

" We missed you sweetheart.", my mom remarks.

We look up at each other then we both got out of a hug, " But...you do have a lot to explain still. Still...how are you still 14?"

I chuckle a little bit, " I'll explain on a later date.", I said.

I looked behind me, " Oh! Right! Mom, Dad, this is Jake. And that's his father, Mike Schmidt.", My parents stood up.

" Well nice to meet you, Mike.", my dad said putting his hand out to Mike.

They both shake hands, " My name's Jonathan.", he replied in his usual manner.

My dad looks over to Jake, " Oh. You must be Jake.", My dad smiles.

Jake shook his hand, " Yes I am.". My dad nods. So far so good. My mom greeted everyone next, " Nice to meet you two. My name is Annalise. Or you can call me Annie for short.", she smiles, " But whatever works for you.", she adds.

My father clears his throat and looks at Mr. Schmidt and Jake, " Well… I guess thank you for at least keeping our daughter safe." he says.

I can see that Jake and Mike weren't really sure about that. After all, the events at Teufort and the Dreamkillers weren't really "safe". My mom and dad there unsure looks.

" Is something wrong, Mike?", my dad ask Jake's dad.

Mike was about to answer but I interrupted, " Everything is fine. I think everyone is just getting used to each other, you know?", I say with a smile.

' _Close one'_ I said in my thoughts.

" Yea! Safe! We are the definition of safety!", Jake said with a fake smile. " Right dad?"

" Yeah, son. We kept her nice and safe for ya!", Mr. Schmidt says.

' _Oh boy this can't get any more fake?'_ , I said in my head.

My parents look at each other.

' _Please don't be suspicious_.'

" Well, that's good to hear. I mean you don't have to be so nervous about it.", my mom says.

I let out a sigh of relieve.

" So… I have to get back to my… workplace and Jake as to get ready for beddy bye.", Jake looked at Mike with stern look.

" Dad. I'm not 5. I'm 13 going on 14 soon.", Mike laughs.

" Still, it's late."

" Daaaad! You always let me stay up at Fred- your workplace!", Mike patted Jake's back.

" But not today, alright? I'll let you stay over at work next time when we don't have much company, ok?"

Jake sighed, " Yes ma'am."

Mike laughed, " Ok, head to the car. Janet? Do you want to follow Jake?", I look at Jake then to Mike.

" Can I stay with my parents?", I ask him.

My parents smile, " Well luckily we have been thinking about moving here.", my mom said. Jake raised his eyebrows and looked at me with a cheeky smile.

" Hello neighbor." he said.

I rolled my eyes. Jake walked out of the building to Mike's car.

 **Jake's POV:**

I walked back into the cold night. The sky was as dark as my eyes. Oh boy, wait till they see my eyes and my powers! Oh boy! I opened the car doors and sat down in the middle. All I can hear was the sound of nothingness and my breathing. Suddenly I hurried a child's laughter.

" Goldie?" He was sitting in the front seat. " Goldie! Get out of here! You don't want Janet's mom and dad to see ya!"

 _Warn. You._

" About what?"

 _Him._

"Who? Who!"

 _Him._

Goldie's head turned to the right. Across the street was a boy about my height. His face was covered with this strange green mask with a haunting smile on it. His jacket was covered in blood. I breathed heavily.

" Oh fudge striped cookies, is that… him?"

 _Yes._

" W...why is he here?", I asked Goldie.

 _Don't. Know._

I got out of the car slowly.

 _Stop. Please._

" Goldie I have to talk to him… he's hurt. He's broken… just like he's big brother."

I walked across the street and stood in front of him.

" Hello again, old pal. How are you?"

He didn't say anything. Just like the last time we saw each other. All he did was stare at me through the mask and breath heavily.

" Listen what happened with your big brother has nothing to do with you. You're not like him. What he did on Halloween fifty years ago is nothing that you wouldn't do and I know that."

I looked back at the police station. Dad was still talking with Janet and her parents. They could be in danger. I slowly turned my attention to _him_.

" I moved on with my life. You should too." , I said sternly.

He took out a knife and stabbed it into the side of my stomach. Blood started to pour freely out of the wound. He kept the knife inside my body and stared into my eyes.

" Stop this…", I grabbed his hand with the knife, " NOW!" I pulled the knife out. He stepped back.

" Yeah, you didn't expect that huh?", He backed away into the bushes and disappeared.

Great, his out there now and my friends could be in danger.

I guess we're going to have a bad Christmas.

I looked down at my wound. Yep, I'm bleeding pretty bad. I covered the wounds with both hands and walked back to the car. I opened the door with my foot and squirmed inside. The number one rule of my dad's Toyota, never EVER stain the inside or outside with blood. To make matter's worse, Goldie was gone and I had no way of healing myself. I would be dead when he stabbed me. If I survived that, I would be dead right about… now. The car doors opened, Mike and Janet entered the car. Janet's parents entered into there car on the other side of the small parking lot.

Crap…

" Hey son, you ok?" , my dad asked.

I leaned forward to make sure that Janet or my dad couldn't see the bleeding wound.

" Yeah! I'm fine!"

But Janet must have eyes of an eagle or something cause she saw something red. I guess it was a bad day to wear a light blue shirt.

Janet looks at me concerned yet worried, " Jake, you got stabbed. Where is Goldie?", she asks.

I laughed, " Janet, I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

Suddenly, blood started to pour on to the seat. The blood slipped through my fingers.

" Oops. Sorry dad. I clean that up."

My dad looked in the mirror and shook his head, " I told you and I told you not to get blood on or in my car! And what did you do?"

" Sworry daddy. I clean."

" You better or else you're grounded, you understand?"

" Yes, father!" I said sighing.

Janet sighs as well but her sigh was a worried sigh. What is it with people sighing?

" Jake, how did this happen?", she asks.

The car backed up into the road and sped off. I looked out the window to make sure _he_ wasn't following us.

" Ok. Dad. Janet. I think you should hear this."

" I think I know what you're going to say." my dad said.

" What? What are you going to say?" Janet asked getting a bit nervous.

I took a deep breath. The way I breathed was something you would hear from someone that's dying.

" Janet, before I got my powers, I was friends with this kid named Christopher. He was a very quiet kid but he always sat with us at lunch. He was never bullied because of one reason…"

" Why? Why wasn't he?", Janet asked quite confused.

I swallowed, " Because he is a Myers."

" Myers? What so bad about the name Myers?"

" Janet. Have you ever heard about what happened on Halloween in 1963? In Haddonfield, Illinois?" Janet thought for a moment and gasped.

" T… That one? Wait...you mean he's related to...", she pauses.

" Yes Janet, it was rumored that he is son of serial killer, Michael Myers. Nobody knows how he's related to him. They called him the 'son of the boogeyman.' I call him a lost soul. He's following the path of his relative, and i'm the only that's close enough to him that can spare him from this pure evil."

" Why is he here? Why Price?"

" I don't know. One day, he just appeared in our school. We never met his parents. He probably killed them."

Janet was freaked out by this.

" And my parents are moving here…"

" Don't worry, as long as Chris never knows you, your family will be safe. That's why dad has guns."

" And you're not using them. Even though your immortal, it doesn't mean that you can go shoot yourself."

" Whatever dad. I was going to shoot myself anyways."

" No you're not," Janet said in a serious manner. " Anyways… so he's harmless? But really, how do you know if he still kills!?"

" Look at what he did to me. He just learned I can't die, so he's going to have a hard time finding out what kills me."

Janet adds on, " Well, we're not letting him do that." ,Janet says sternly.

I laughed, " That's the spirit! Besides we are going to have our first christmas soon and we won't have to worry about him."

Janet looked out the window and rested her head against it. I did the same thing but on my side. I closed my eyes.

I started to hear the sound of…

of…

Oh no.

 **CRASH!**

The TARDIS was traveling through the rift as we held on for dear life. Oh right, that was just a memory. When was that? Before Christmas or something?

" AHHH!", I hear the others screaming. Freddy and Foxy held onto the railing while everyone else was up against the wall.

" STORYTELLER! DO SOMETHING!" , I yelled.

" I'M TRYING TOO!", he said as he struggled to pull a lever.

With his tiny muscles, he somehow managed to pull the lever. The ship was landing, making strange whizzing noises. We crashed landed, then it was quiet. Janet was on the ground and so were the Fazbears. I helped Janet up.

" You alright?" , I asked.

" Yeah, how about the others?"

I looked over at the Fazbears/

" Freddy? Guys? You ok?"

" Yeah…" they all moaned.

" Sorry about that. That was the first time I did that. I hope nobody's hurt.", The Storyteller said like nothing happened.

Everyone got up and then turned their heads toward the TARDIS doors.

" What's out there?" , Freddy asked.

The Storyteller ran up to the door and gently touched the handle.

" Time to find out…",

He than slowly opened the door...

 **King of Creepers**

 **A Minecraft/ Five Night's at Freddy's/ Doctor Who episode...**

 **Saturday...**


End file.
